


We Are Just A Lie

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Lay, Bodyguard Romance, Companies Heir Suho, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parties, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Junmyeon is the most important thing in Yixings life because he is Junmyeon’s secret bodyguard. He has to protect the most famous companies heir at all cost and he has to prevent Junmyeon from finding out about his job. Becuase if the other ever knows, that his best friend, is hired to protect him, everything that is or was between them will crumble down.(Bodyguard!AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sulay AU because I love these two! Hope you all enjoy it! <3

Yixing hates parties. Not because he can't drink and dance with the others because he has to always keep an eye on Junmyeon. That's not the reason. He hates parties, because it hurts, seeing Junmyeon having fun with other people. Real friends. It always reminds him that he isn't the elder's real friend. He is just the bodyguard and Junmyeon doesn't even know about it. Yixing feels like a liar, it isn't fair towards the other. But it's just to protect him.

The young man looks at the red cup in his hand, filled with some liquor, he isn't allowed to drink that anyway. No alcohol or drugs during work. Nothing that can disable his abilities to protect Junmyeon. Which means he isn't allowed to consume that stuff 24/7. On one side he doesn't like it anyway, on the other it could make him feel better, forget his job. Sometimes Yixing wishes he would be a normal college student, that is in his senior year, living from one party to another exam.

"You're such a party popper!" Junmyeon complains, he clings to Yixings arm, seeking support, because he is obviously already drunk. Junmyeon doesn't drink that often, but sometimes he doesn't seem to know when it's enough.

"I'm not really in the mood today." Yixing tries to explain, hoping the other doesn't get suspicious.

But the older is already searching the crowd for someone.

"Have you seen Sehun?" He said, taking another sip.

"Why?" Yixing hates when Junmyeon hooks up with someone, he tells himself that it is because he can't really do his duty then. But deep down he knew that there is another reason.

"He looked sooooo hot today."

The younger only rolls his eyes. When Junmyeon is about to take another sip, Yixing quickly takes the cup.

"You had enough!"

Junmyeon pouts trying to get his drink back.

"Come on, Yixing. We passed the mid-finals. We're on top of the class. I deserve a break."

Again he tries to get his cup back, but the younger has faster reflexes especially because the other is drunk.

"I know but I'm the one who has to get you back home and be there for you when you throw up the whole morning."

"No, you're not." Junmyeon is getting angry. "You're not my guardian or anything. I don't need a babysitter."

Yixing feels how those words hurt because that's what he only is, even though the other doesn't know.

"Junmyeon..."

"No. If you want to be a snob then go back to our dorm." The older takes, Yixing's startled state, too his advance and get's his drink back. He smiles again when he takes off towards the dance floor, downing the liquor in one swift moment.

Yixing sight's knowing that it will be a long night. He looks at his drink, debating if he should just drink, but then his eyes wander to Junmyeon, who is trying to dance looking adorable at failing to do so. Yixing can't, he has a job to do. Protect Kim Junmyeon, the companies heir.

"I told you." Yixing mumbles, trying to support Junmyeon, who isn't really able to walk home alone.

"I know." The other whines.

"If you at least didn't insist on getting there without a car, I wouldn't have to carry you now."

"I'm sorry," Junmyeon says, looking up at the younger. Yixing can smell the other's breath, hating the strong scent of alcohol.

"I kinda hoped to leave with, Sehun. He looked so good, but had only eyes for Baekhyun..." The older pouts. Yixing doesn’t say anything anymore until they reach their apartment building.

"I have to open the door. Can you stand on your own for a while?"

Junmyeon nods, but as soon as Yixing let go of him, the older nearly falls, quickly Yixing grabs his waist steadying the other while unlocking the door.

"I don't want to take the elevator," Junmyeon complains when he realizes where Yixing is heading to.

"We live on the last floor."

"I know...but I feel nauseated and the air in the elevator is terrible. I might throw up..."

Yixing should have seen it coming but he doesn’t complain. He just grabs Junmyeon tighter, getting them to the top floor, without causing them to fall.

Again he is able to open their apartment door while keeping the older up.

They stumble into the apartment and Junmyeon heads straight to the toilet, probably throwing up. Yixing goes to the kitchen getting the other a cold glass of water.

He goes to Junmyeon, helping him to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth and forcing him to drink.

"Better?"

The older nods leaning against the sink.

"Can we sleep outside? I want to see the stars." Junmyeon asks with closed eyes.

"You're still drunk..."

"And? I just want to enjoy the rest of the night."

He sais now looking into Yixings eyes and the younger knows he can’t say no.

"But it's too cold for that." Yixing tries.

"We still have the sleeping bags from our camping trip," Junmyeon suggests.

"Okay, change and we will meet on the terrace, but wears something warm."

"Thank you, Yixing." Junmyeon looks truly happy and he quickly gives the younger a peek on the cheek when he leaves the bathroom. He would sometimes do that. Kiss Yixing on the cheek when he is drunk. It always makes the bodyguard's heart beat faster and it always hurt a little more.

Trying to dismiss the memory, Yixing goes to get blankets and the sleeping bags, changing too. When he arrives outside, Junmyeon is already sitting on the cold ground.

"Get up! You'll catch a cold." Junmyeon follows his introductions, while the younger put the blankets on the stone floor, after placing the sleeping bags on them. With a smile, Junmyeon makes himself comfortable next to the other. The older shifts for a while.

"It's cold."

"I told you."

"I have an idea." Yixing feels how the older get up and move closer, slipping into Yixing's sleeping bag. The younger feels how his body tensed when he feels Junmyeons warm body against his.

"The view is beautiful."

Yixing only humms in agreement, even though he is watching the smaller and not the stars.

"It's like when we were on the camping trip," Junmyeon tells the younger, resting his head on Yixing's chest.

"I was really surprised that you wanted to come with me for the trip. I always thought you hate stuff like that."

Yixing does hate stuff like that. But he has to keep an eye on the other so he had no other choice than go with him. In the end, it hasn't been that terrible.

It is comfortable silence for a moment until Junmyeon speaks again.

"You're my only real friend, Yixing."

The younger is confused and startled at that statement.

"What are you saying. You have many friends."

Junmyeon shakes his head, still looking at the sky, totally lost in the stars.

"They are just my friends because of my money and my father's business. They don't care when I get drunk or I feel sick. You do. You're worried about me. All you want is to be my friend and you accept me the way I am. You're my only real friend."

Yixing doesn’t know what to say. What is there to say anyway? If Junmyeon knows the truth, he will hate him. Because they're not real friends. Yixing just get's paid for it. Not that he doesn't like Junmyeon but he didn't approach him at first because he wanted to be friends. It was just his job.

>Just be his friend. He needs a dorm mate. That's a good opportunity.<

Those words are still on his mind and Yixing sometimes hates himself for agreeing to be Junmyeons secret bodyguard. The older never wanted someone who looks after him, but his father had been worried and contacted Yixing.

Now he is stuck with the Kim companies heir. And every day he is lying to the man he has fallen in love with. Everything they have is a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter two!! Hope you all like how it's turning out for now. An I decided that there will be more than 4 chapters XD Anyway, enjoy!

Junmyeon woke up at first, laying quite next to his friend not wanting to wake him up just yet. There were barely moments like this, seeing Yixing totally at peace.

The older always had the feeling that Yixing was bothered by something, maybe it was something that happened in the past. Junmyeon didn’t know the other disliked talking about himself. Therefore he was a good listener.

But looking at his friend now, Yixing had never looked so relaxed and peaceful. Junmyeon liked that. It was like all the walls the younger had built around himself weren't there.

Mindlessly the older reached out brushing a few strands of hair out of the younger face. He traced his fingertips over Yixing's face. Junmyeon never realized how soft the younger's skin was and he really had beautiful lips.

Of course, Junmyeon had been aware that his best friend was attractive, but he had never really cared about that. What he had never understood was why his friend wasn’t dating anyone. Junmyeon didn’t even know if the other liked boys or girls.

Why was he even thinking about that now?

But Junmyeon wasn't able to move his gaze away from the younger's face. And he really wanted to know if the other's lips were soft too. They were already really close so it wouldn't take much to close the space between them.

The older screamed, trying to move away when suddenly Yixing's phone went off. Becuase they were still in the same sleeping bag Junmyeon wasn't able to go far.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy Yixing asked.

"Your phone..."

"Oh."

Yixing was able to get his phone and move out of the sleeping bag, going inside their apartment before picking up, leaving an embarrassed Junmyeon.

Was the older really just about to kiss his best friend? You can't just go around kissing people in their sleep, especially your friends.

Junmyeon decided just to pretend that this had never happened and to make breakfast for them to get his mind off Yixing's beautiful lips.

That was pretty easy, especially after Yixing was coming out of the shower, just wearing grey sweatpants, that was hanging loosely around his hips, which meant Junmyeon could still see his v-line. Where the fuck were his eyes going?

But looking at the younger's perfect body was also not the best idea. Why can' he wear a t-shirt.

Of course, Yixing was doing that often, but Junmyeon had never really checked the other out.

Junmyeon had the feeling that this situation was escalating, especially his thoughts and he didn't like that.

"Can you put on a shirt?" Was all he was able to say, looking down at his hand, trying to focus on cooking.

"Sorry, I didn't know you minded me going around shirtless. You never complained before." Yixing said apologetically and the older felt sorry immediately.

"That's not how I meant it, you will just catch a cold, especially with wet hair."

"Oh...yeah you're right."

Still, before getting a shirt Yixing walked over to his friend, getting way to close for the older's liking, reaching for the cupboard.

"Here take an aspirin. How is your head doing?"

"Not that bad, but thank you." Junmyeon didn't look up and he nearly dropped the glass of water, Yixing was handing him, because their hands were touching.

Junmyeon knew he acted like a schoolboy with a stupid crush.

"He is your best friend, don't ruin it!" Junmyeon told himself when the other finally left to get a shirt.

"So who called you?" The breakfast was awkwardly silent, so Junmyeon just wanted to say something.

"Ehm..." Yixing didn't know what to say because the truth was no option. "Just a girl from my dance group..."

That was probably the worst lie he had ever told. On the one hand, because he hadn't been to the dance studio for such a long time. Mainly because he always had to follow Junmyeon.

On the other hand, because it was an all-boys group, but the older seemed to not know about that.

"Oh okay..." Jumyeon hated how his mind didn't leave that information, telling him that Yixing might have a girlfriend.

>Which would be totally alright.< At least that was what Junmyeon told himself. The older didn't like this feeling he had today. Why was he suddenly thinking about his best friend in that way? NOT OKAY.

Yixing didn't like how silent and thoughtfully his friend was. Did Junmyeon know who really called him? He can't right?

If, he would have probably already flipped and not reacted so cooly.

Because then he would know about Yixing's secret. That he was the older's, secret bodyguard.

Like every Saturday Junmyeon's father had called him to ask if everything was alright. Yixing then would inform his boss, how the week went and if there were any incidents.

Actually, for needing a bodyguard Junmyeon wasn't in dangerous situations often. Besides some stranger threating to kidnap him, there hadn't been much.

So it was basically just Yixing's job to bring the older safe home after he had drunk.

"So, I guess you still want to go to Sehun's party today?" Yixing had hoped that Junmyeon would decline and rather take this day to relax, but Sehun's parties were infamous, everyone wanted to be there, Junmyeon too.

"Yeah, of course." Again the short answer and weird way the older looked at him, didn't really help to calm Yixing down.

"Okay, I'll drive us then."

"You don't have to come." The other seemed to finally snap out of what thought's he had, continuing to eat his breakfast, without staring at Yixing.

"Of course I’ll come, or who will get your drunk ass home?"

Junmyeon chuckled because he knew that his friend had a point.

"I would be lost without you."

"It's wonderful that my hard work get's appreciated."

They both smiled at each other and the moment was nearly perfect.

"You really are my best friend, Yixing."

Nearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I might be writing another SuLay Vampire after I finished my other one. Would someone be even interested in reading it?


End file.
